game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Forrest Blockerson
Forrest Blockerson is the daughter of Minecraft's Steve and an agricultural NPC Villager. Because of this, she considers herself half-Protagonist and half-NPC. Character Personality Forrest is a survivor above all else. She is hardy and tactful. She does enjoy teaming but isn't instantly loyal to people she has just befriended, as it takes time for her to form any sort of emotional attachment to something. Steph is dutiful and an outright warrior, though sometimes she does dig herself into a rut(literally or figuratively). She is a vegetarian, which is a rarity for a player-type character in her world. Forrest is a rather good salesperson. Because of her villager heritage, she occasionally blanks out and starts moving about in a rather random pattern, making small grunting noises as she attempts to sell whatever's in her inventory to other players. Due to coming from an 'infinite world', she isn't very cautious about the environment. She adores Iron and Snow Golems. Being called a "Caveman Squidward" is gravely insulting to her. Appearance Forrest stands at 5'11" with a stocky build and a brown skin tone. She has dark brown hair cut just to her shoulders, with bangs at the front. She has forest green eyes. Overall, her features are rather square, though not nearly so much as back in her home world. She does have a prominent nose. Outfit Forrest dons a light brown shirt with rather obvious stitching that falls just long enough to be considered a short dress. Under this is a pair of dark blue jeans. She is usually barefoot and often has pixelated flowers in her hair. Her shirt occasionally changes colors, which she claims happens with relative ease as long as she has a cauldron, some water, and a few pouches of dye. One of her pockets opens up her inventory which, for the purposes of Game High, can contain up to exactly thirty-two items regardless of size or weight. A Brief History Forrest was born, in a rather odd manner, as the only child to a Steve who had settled down in an NPC village and a female farmer Villager. Here, she was raised under the guidance of the rest of the village, learning to do things simply within an organized society. At the age of ten, she was playing tag with some of the Villager children when they wandered into the woods, ending up lost. As the only player-character type, Forrest had to be the one to start punching trees and getting down to business, learning how to survive in the wilderness and keep her friends protected. They were eventually found and returned to the village by her father. At the age of thirteen, Forres was granted the ability to go into Multiplayer Mode. When she did, she determined that most other players were jerk-hats, but also realized that sometimes, you find that one group of close allies who generally aren't going to utterly backstab or taunt you. Eventually, she was allotted the ability to attend Game High, though her looks and overall form were greatly changed for the occasion. Relationships Family Though Forrest definitely takes after her dad, she is also close to her Villager parent. She also considers most of the village to be her family in some way, mainly because she can't tell who is related to who. Friends TBD Pet Forrest has a pet tabby cat who appears rather square. His name is AntiCreeper, because Forrest thought that sounded really cool. Romance Forrest doesn't appear to have her sights set on anyone in particular. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Protagonist Category:Half Protagonist Category:Minecraft Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Mojang